skysagafandomcom-20200213-history
Forest
The forest biome is the destination from the green keystone. It always features a large mountain in the center which is where you can usually find the portal to return home. Possible Locations Each of the following locations have a chance of being generated when the biome is first created. Skystone Castle Skystone Castle is a large castle guarded by many, many soldiers. It can contain the exit portal in its basement, as well as many chests and different rooms each time. Chests: There are many chests in Skystone Castle, the most important of which are in the basement by the portal, along the rooftops beside the warlords and archers, and inside in a room that resembles a chapel. They can contain a large variety of items including many rare drops. Ember Wolf Lair Ember Wolf Lair is An entrance into the mountain in the center of the map. It can be found (if it is generated) by a large opening surrounded by green gemstones and skeletons everywhere, it is easiest to find at night since the gemstones glow. The Lair is made up of a few sections of cave with many resources in the walls, and many ember wolves. Somewhere down the cave a dungeon can be found where the fire wolf (who can shoot fireballs) and the portal to the exit are. Chests: The only chests are at the end directly beside the portal, other than that, you can expect to find many ores along the walls of the caves. The Lonely Keep The Lonely Keep is a tower guarded by a few soldiers. The Smithery The Smithery is an unguarded building with a forge..... Chests: There are a few chests in the building, they mostly contain metal crafting materials, but can also contain different cloths. Special Items: * Bearskin Rug (breaks into nothing) * Forge (can't be used) * tanning rack (breaks into nothing) Trapper Camp The Trapper Camp is made up by a large building, a few cages, and a large crane. It is guarded by many bandits. Chests: There is always a chest inside the main building, as well as one inside the cage being held by the crane. They contain cloths, and hides of all kinds. Special items: * Drying rack (breaks into wood planks) Pinewood Sawmill Pinewood Sawmill is a small sawmill standing by a pond. Chests: chests spawn both in the building, and underneath it (by the wood stores). They usually contain simple items including wood planks and paper. Special Items: * Reed (found by the pond) * Mossy Wood (breaks into wood planks) * Rails (breaks into wood planks) * large wooden wheels (breaks into wood planks) ForestGlade Mill Forestglade Mill is a large windmill without any guards. Chests: there are only 2 chests in the mill, one on the middle floor, and one on the highest floor. They contain a variety of cloths. Special Items: * Bed (breaks into iron weights and cottons) * Windmill Sail (breaks into nothing) * Drying rack (breaks into nothing) Ironpeak Castle Ruin Ironpeak Castle Ruins is a Ruined version of the large skystone castle which can contain the exit portal. Inside you will find mostly empty chests. Herbalist's Shack The Herbalist's Shack is a small cabin standing in a pond. Chests: There is one guaranteed chest underneath the cauldron in the center of the room, and usually one or two others small chests. They contain mostly simple items (torches, pumpkins, candles etc.) Special Items: * Reed (found by the pond) * Cauldron (breaks into iron plate) Miner's Delve (note: Name disappeared quickly, and may be wrong) The Miner's Delve does not look like much from the surface, there is a short tower surrounded by bandits. But inside there is a randomly generated mine (which is also surrounded by bandits), which can contain many ores. Chests: There are many chests in the mine, and most contain iron and gold crafting materials Category:Biomes